Who's the Dad?
by Zuzubear
Summary: One-shot. Nothing graphic but has mentions of adult themes, so if you don't like slash you might not want to click. Only real pairing is Superman/Batman, kinda family thing at the end. Just for humor


The members of Young Justice sat around the living room in Mt. Justice. It was just a boring day. They had finished training and Black Canary was called off on a nearby mission. It was Saturday so Wally was with them playing video games with Robin.

"Robin?" Meagan asked him. She had been watching him for a while now. She realized if you sat at the right angle you could see the blue eyes hidden behind the dark shades he wore.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"What's Batman's wife like?" She didn't even notice the rest of the room's occupants shock.

"Batman doesn't have a wife." He quirked one eyebrow. "Why do you ask.

"Because You don't really look like Batman to be honest." She began ranting. "You look a little like Superboy. So I was wondering. Super boy's a clone which means he was only made from Superman, so to look like him that means your parents could be Batman and Superman. I always hear from my uncle that Batman and Superman were close. I didn't want to jump to any conclusions, but now that you say that Batman does have wife, I guess it wouldn't be too out of the question that you're the son of Superman and Batman." She finally began to take in the faces of her teammates.

Kaldur looked puzzled, Artemis was trying to hide snickers of laughter, Superboy looked un-amused as usual. Wally on the other hand was some where between laughing and being sick. Robin just looked shocked.

"Meagan, where do you get that idea?" Kaldur reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well it's not uncommon on my planet for couples of men to have kids. My best friend on my home planet has two biological fathers." She answered clearly puzzled why they were puzzled.

"What is the true form of your people because that seems a little hard to picture." Wally wasn't looking as green as he had been a second ago.

"Well from what I learn on my way here it's very close to the way human males have sexual intercourse." She still didn't understand their confusion. "Why is this so weird to you guys?"

"Human males don't have the correct organs to carry a child on earth. It's impossible." Superboy finally cut in with valuable information.

"Oh. Oh sorry I didn't know that." She laughed at her ignorance.

"That's okay." Robin smiled. "Heh, It was amusing to think of Batman and Superman together though." He chuckled and Wally joined in after imagining the mental image. "Besides, I'm his adopted son."

"What?" Wally yelled. "So even if I found anything about Batman or you I couldn't use it to find the other?"

"Nope." He smirked at his friend's frustrations. "I got to go tonight is the night I'm eating with Bats." he strode out.

It's was about seven thirty when Dick Grayson pulled into the garage at Wayne Manor.

"Ah Master Richard, how have you been?" Alfred greeted him at the stairs that led to the rest of the house.

"I've been alright, but you know there's only so much Wally you can handle at once." He smiled as the butler nodded his head in sympathy.

"Master Bruce and Master Clark are awaiting you in the family dining room."

"Oh Clark's here? This will be fun." He loved it when Clark came over for dinner, he had a good sense of humor, and then there was what happened at the base today. "Will you be joining us tonight? He looked over at the grandfather figure in his life.

"No I'm sorry lad, but I will be going out tonight, to visit a friend." The old man winked making the teen laugh as the passed through the main dining hall. The family one was through the archway and was designed to make Dick feel more at home and supported when he first was taken in by the billionaire. It had a much smaller table than the one they used for special events.

"Good luck with that tiger." Dick laughed as the old man continued to the front door as the reached the room Bruce and Clark sat.

"I will." Alfred chuckled and waved before leaving.

"Hey guys." The youngest of the dark-haired men smiled and sat down at the table.

"Hello son." Bruce nodded.

"Hey there birdie." Clark aka Superman grinned and ruffled the boy's hair. He went to the kitchen and brought in a plate of hamburgers. "I made dinner tonight."

"Awe man." Dick moaned. "Did you use heat vision!"

"No you twit." He smacked the boy on the back of the head lightly. "I used real kitchen utensils this time." He set a burger down on everyone's plate.

"So how's the team?" Bruce began a small conversation.

"Mmh, yeah how's being on your own team of people your age now?" The super-powered man spoke around a mouthful of food. It vaguely reminded Dick of Wally.

"Oh you know they're alright. It would probably be better for Red Tornado if we got a mission every once in a while. It must be mighty whelming for him to be barraged by eager teenagers wanting to go on mission every time he walks through the door." He pointedly glanced at his father figure. Clark chuckled. "Oh and tension might let up if we didn't have an kid with anger management and daddy issues angsting all over the place." Clark immediately stopped chuckling, but Bruce Wayne let the smallest of smug smiles cross his face.

The blue-eyed man stuck his tongue out at the boy, who gladly return the gesture.

It was quiet except the sounds of forks, knives, and teeth. "So when did you guys meet?" Richard glanced between the two. The boy trained by Batman didn't miss the shared look between the adults.

"In high school." Bruce answered

"Oh just wondering. It was kinda funny today. Meagan thought I looked like Superboy a bit so she jumped to the conclusion that I was you and Clark's kid." He leaned back and watched their reactions.

Bruce began choking on the piece he had been about to swallow, and Clark spit out the water he had been drinking. "Wh-What?" Clark Kent stuttered.

"Yeah, I guess it's possible for Martians to reproduce with the same gender." he shrugged trying not to looked amused.

"Oh." Was all Bruce said.

"Her uncle had told her how close you guys are and she thought since you guys meet back in high school when hormones are all crazy that you guys hooked up or something. She also mentioned that I was the right age and all that." He watched the two adults falter in their eating and try to sneak and inconspicuous glace at each other. "It sounds convincing but Superboy corrected her that two males can't reproduce and I told her I was adopted a long time ago." he almost laughed at how antsy his adoptive father looked. Clark wouldn't even look up from his food. "Plus how weird would it be if you guys did hook up or something back in high school." He could barely contain his laugh. He had to hide his smile behind a slim hand.

"Shut up and eat your carrots, Dick!" They said at the same time.

_Bwahahaha sorry i had to do this. Sorry for doing this and not doing RG (dun hurt me it's coming soon lol) yeah Not graphic but strong adult themes i guess, only real pairing here id Bats/Supey. I like the image of A Supey/Bats/Robin family thing. Yeah it's kinda lame sorry hey dont know if anyone cares or what not but i put a Wally/Robin valentines pic up on so if you like Wally/Robin the you might like my quick picture, its nothing special. yeha thanks for reading 3 happy early V-day guys!_


End file.
